Thank God I've Found You
by Hoshina
Summary: I really don't know if it's romance are not O.o; It's supposed to be. Ah well. Joumi songfic! Boogie! Dedicated to Sandiya ^_^ A pic and a fic ^_~ Computer started to like html too!


This is Joumi, you don't like, get yon ass out. You like. Sit on yon beanbag chair! *throws a beanbag chair at all the Joumi supports, whom sit on it* Good, if you're still here... *hands everyone a lemonade*  
Motimon: Hello! This lemonade is waay less than ghetto-fabulous, man!  
Ignore him, Matt gave him weed, and now he thinks he's Super Motimon. Dontcha snuukums? *pinches Motimon's cheeks*  
Motimon: Word.  
Motimon, tell us yon disclaimer!  
Motimon: She thinks she owns me, but she doesn't. She also thinks she owns Jou and Mimi, but she doesn't. She definatly wants to think so owns her Taichi-Snuukums, but again, she doesn't own us. Just sparklin' watah.  
Tai: Yeah, you're my bitch, not vice versa...  
Wah T_T 

*** 

Mimi just saw Matt seperate from the group. She dropped to her knees and trembled. "What is it, Mimi?" Tai asked, making the rest of the group stop.  
"No! That's it! I'm staying put right here!" she screamed. Tai's mouth dropped open.   
"You can't be serious! We need everyone here!" he yelled back at her. She started to cry. Jou bit his lip.  
"I'll stay here with you then..." 

_I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I've finally found a man that's true _

"Really? You will?" she asked. Jou was the light in the tunnel she needed.  
"Of course I will. I know Matt is strong, but I can't let you go off on yourself, you could get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if you did," he said, walking over to her, his fists across his chest.  
"You both sure?" Sora asked, her hand over her heart in the 'I'm as worried as all hell' pose.  
Jou nodded and smiled and Mimi. 

_I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying   
Until you saved my life _

They watched the other leave the group, and Mimi continued to cry. "Are you okay, Mimi?" he asked, putting his hand on her back. She sniffed and nodded, keeping her bulky gloves over her red face. It was an imperfection for her to be crying, although she did it a lot, she tried to be closer to fine than the Indigo Girls. He nodded and turned around. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" he said, trying to keep her mind off the other things. She smiled and looked at him, as if he was cheering her up with trying to keep her mind off it. 

_

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you 

_

"Thank you, Jou..." she said to the ground once she had stopped crying.  
"Why thank me? I just don't want you to get hurt..." he said. Palmon nodded.  
"That's why she's thanking you, Jou! You are very thoughtful!" she said, patting his arm. Jou looked at Gomamon. He nodded.  
"It's no problem, Mimi. But maybe we should get out of the sun, ne?" he shaded his eyes with his hand and looked for shade. Mimi smiled.  
"What would I do without him?" she asked Gomamon sarcastically.  
"You'd love me!" he said cheerfully, jumping on her lap. "Because everyone loves me more than Jou!" Mimi giggled and kissed Gomamon on the cheek.  
"Stop flirting with Mimi and help me, Gomamon!" Jou hissed. 

_I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do   
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
I don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life _

Jou set out a few leaves for shade and fell under them, missing Mimi by inches. She smiled at him, he was so kind, clumsy, but kind. "So... crazy stuff been happening lately?" he said to her. She nodded.  
"Jou..." she asked him.  
"What is it?"  
"About what you said earlier. Why couldn't you live with yourself if I was hurt?" He sighed and looked into the sky.  
"Because I love you when you're happy... and I want to make sure I can see you happy again!" He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder. 

_

Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)  
I was lost without you (so lost without you)  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you 

_

Mimi snuggled against his chest. "It's getting late, you know..." he said, noticing the sun setting.  
"Oh WOW!" she said loudly. "That's so pretty!" She looked at Jou and saw the sun reflect off his over-sized glasses. "What would I do without you, Jou?" she asked as she continued to stare at the colourful sky.  
"You'd be watching this sunset alone..." he replied leaning his head on Mimi's. She yawned and managed to say, "Oh." 

_See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it shows  
that we were destined to shine   
After the rain to appreciate  
And care for what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
_

Jou woke up in the morning, wondering where he was. Overcome with a feeling loneliness, he jumped up, hit the giant leaves he used for shade and sent Mimi backwards. "AAAAAHHH!!!" she screamed. "It's gonna kill me!!!" Jou blushed.  
"Sorry, Mimi.... I didn't know where I was..." he said sheepishly. "Need a hand?" he asked, offering one. She accepted it and got on her feet. Jou hung his head.  
"Hey, hey, heeyy!" Mimi said, lifting his chin up. "Chin up, cheer up! You don't know how many times I freaked out when I relized I wasn't at home! I freaked out a lot more times when I though Palmon was my teddy bear!" Jou smiled.   
"Actually, I do know..." he said, looking over at Gomamon and Palmon who were both still asleep. "I usually wake up before everyone else." Mimi smiled.  
"You know what Jou!" she said, brushing off her dress. "I think we were destined to be separated from the group and I'm glad we were!" Jou smiled.  
"You know, Mimi, I really could say I liked you much before this..." Mimi looked at him like she looks at her teedy bear and Palmon... if those aren't the same thing. "Niether did I. But let's promise to be friends forever from now on! Nothing can come between us! RIIIIIGHT!!!?" she screamed. Jou chuckled.  
"Whatever. Destiny is destiny." 

_my baby i'm so thankful i found you..."_

*** 

YEAH! That sucked! Gah-rovymon! Oh yeah, this is dedicated to the wonderful Sandiya. Whom without I'd be less motivated and be dedicating this fic to Motimon and his whimsical journey across the seven seas!  
AHOY THERE, MOTI!! 

See below us? It's a box. Use box to write in. Write good things. Get? Got? Good!


End file.
